


Surgical/excision

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: It's only another kind of surgery.





	

Why do you think it a contradiction

to be put back together by sharp edges?

It's only another kind of surgery.

 

The dull box-cutter blade is but a pale shadow of

(the scythe I wish to wield)

(the sharp edges rending my soul).

 

(How does one treat a laceration? Only guess:

Needles are sharps too, you know.)

 

An interminable operation for a growth

Existential. Metaphorical. Temporal.

(An epithelial-to-mesenchymal transformation.

Metastasis.)

 

A betrayal. An inappropriate defense.

Some darkly necrosed fragment of soul nestled

Just under the skin.

 

_Twist_ ed. Pulled apart.

Ineffable. Intransigent.

**Author's Note:**

> Old work. I was studying embryology at the time. The metaphor of depression as a "cancer of the soul" has always fascinated me, so here I am making analogies to cells undergoing malignant transformation.


End file.
